Sparked
by wildfire.lights
Summary: Makorra, based on a list of 100 prompts. I'll do my best to update daily!
1. First Impression

His first impression of her is nothing special. In his eyes, she's nothing but another crazed fan-girl that his brother lures in here with witty comments and wide smiles.

But then she makes a sassy retort to his standoffish remark and he's surprised. A normal fan-girl would've either swooned at his brooding behavior, or blushed and stuttered until Bolin came to the rescue. But this girl's a fighter, and years of street smarts tell him that she's a firebender, despite her azure clothing.

A bit curious, Mako listens in on their conversation.

"I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out."

Great. Another (pretty) distraction brought in by his little brother.

"Won't be a problem. I'm actually an earthbender."

Earthbender?

"I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume! It's that, I was just figuring with your water tribe getup that you are a water tribe... gal."

"No, you're right. I'm a waterbender. And a firebender."

"Mmmm hmm... I'm very confused right now."

Then the pieces suddenly click into place, so obvious that Mako wants to slap himself for not noticing it earlier.

_New Avatar in Republic City!...Southern Water Tribe Girl Causes Mayhem….Avatar Korra…_

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot."

"Both are true."

Her response doesn't awe or shame Mako. Instead, it scares him. He doesn't want years of hard work to be ruined by the brash girl who seems impervious to Mako's death glare.

But as soon as he starts making his best attempt to shoo her off, Bolin's excited face just seals the obvious, that Mako will have to put up with this girl if he wants his brother to be happy.

Their fates are now intertwined with one another, whether Mako likes it or not.

The worst part? He thinks he does.


	2. Beautiful

**A/N: Hope you guys like this somewhat fluffy piece! Feel free to give me prompts, because I'm running out. . .xD**

It's obvious to Korra that Mako and Bolin were both self-taught benders. The subtle flaws and shifts in their movements suggest something completely entitled to probending only.

But Korra's not perfect herself. In fact, she's far from it, with a temper too wild and eager to be controlled.

While Bolin's sweet and packs a mean kick with an earth disk, it's not particularly exceptional unless you look at the fact of their rocky upbringing and muddled past. She'll admit that the idea of Bolin teaching himself all of these stances is inspiring, but his bending style isn't too unique.

His brother though, is another story.

Mako's strangely controlled for a firebender. Korra has always learned that the fuel to firebending is passion. Examples of well-known firebenders from the ages have always had an anger or desire for their flame. (The Old) Fire Lord Zuko had to regain his honor, and then defeat his very own father.

But Mako is stoic and blank. Korra bets that if you were to take away the skin and flesh, there would be a robot with cogs and gears whirring, running on steam.

Or so she thinks.

Very soon, Korra discovers that he does have an internal desire that's a lot stronger than she thought. He has a temper too, when provoked in the right way.

And it's beautiful and mesmerizing how he hides that in the arena. His movements are calculated and thought out, but run on pure passion and determination. That underlying heat in his stances and attacks is what makes Korra strive to be a better firebender. To have that balance in her bending would certainly be useful.

But for now, she'll just have to train alongside him in hopes of his silent nature rubbing off on her.


	3. Mock

**A/N: Hey guys, so if you're wondering where "Heartbeat" and "Red" are, don't worry! They're safely tucked away in my documents. The reason why I deleted them was because I decided I wanted to follow the original list of 100 prompts I found on DeviantArt. They'll be making a return eventually though :)**

**Sorry for the confusions! No seriously, I'm REALLY sorry.  
**

**By the way, I do not own Legend of Korra. If I did, then I would be working the lovely makers to the bone so we could have new episodes every day. (Because I'm an evil dictator! Muahahaha!)  
**

.

The stone lays smooth and flashes glints of sunlight into Mako's eyes, as if mocking him.

Because for some strange, twisted reason, he is unable to carve a single _dent _into it's delicate surface. He considers asking Bolin for help, him being an earthbender and all, but decides against it. After all, his brother is incapable of doing anything with extreme precision without stopping every five seconds for a snack break. Besides, Mako wants to make it his own.

The looks at the impressive array of carving tools he borrowed from Tonraq, and begins to tap away at the rock again.

And again.

And again.

But the stone refuses to relent it's malleability for even one second. Mako's on the verge of tearing his hair out when a wrinkled waterbender hobbles into the room.

"I don't think setting the stone on fire is going to help you carve it, dear."

He whips around, while sheepishly extinguishing the flames in his palm.

"I was just. . ."

Katara smiles kindly, and laughs at his flustered face.

"There's no need to be scared! Most men have trouble with carving!"

"They do?"

She laughs again, and picks up the stone.

"The key is patience."

Katara sighs, and looks out the window of the igloo. Korra is chasing Ikki and Jinora, who keep insisting to use airbending to pelt little flakes of snow in her way.

"Look at her. I don't think Korra's going anywhere anytime soon."

Katara throws it to Mako, who easily catches it, and walks out of the room.

Mako is stunned for a moment, and decides to take another crack at the old art of carving betrothal necklaces.

After all, he has all the time in the world.


	4. Smile

**A/N: I do not own LoK. I wish I did.**

****.

Mako learns quickly, that Korra has many smiles.

The first one is the one she wore at her first probending game, the one where he rudely shoved her aside. He learns that it's her most fragile and breakable one, because it's not something that's fueled by her control. It is sparked by awe and excitement.

That smile feels like summer breezes and childhood innocence. It feels like first snow and frosted sugar. It feels like new beginnings and rebirth.

But of course, he only notices after his misunderstanding of her.

The second smile is her sleaziest one of them all. It's when she's planning something that Mako knows he's going to regret falling into later. When he experiences the power of the second smile, he ends up getting into a bar fight with his very drunk girlfriend hanging off his shoulder. Mako ends up shattering two bottles of cactus juice and breaking five shot glasses after the bartender flirts shamelessly with Korra.

They don't ever go to that bar again.

The third smile is one of acceptance and being content. She puts it on in the mornings when both of them are in bed, the sun illuminating his pale skin and her dark hair. Those are the rarest ones, because frankly? Korra is insatiable. Her spirit is brash and bold, always wanting things to be a little more dangerous.

So when she runs into Mako's arms after the first time she's ever entered the Avatar State, Mako sees her smile and thinks that what they have right now is perfect.

That smile is her most quiet one. It's delicate and happy, and only comes out when their world is at peace, and she is content.

It's Mako's favorite one, and he knows he'll do almost anything to see it again.


	5. Feather

**A/N: No, LoK is not mine. Pssh. As if I could create something that awesome!  
**

.

Their first kiss is more awkward than romantic. In fact, it's not romantic at all (at least not to Mako). Because the result of that kiss isn't confessed love or anything, it's snot and tears and wails coming from his little brother.

Their second kiss makes up for it though. It's sweet, passionate, and comes from the plethora of emotions brought by Korra regaining her bending. Both of them sway in the heat of the moment, their heartbeats pounding underneath skin and wool. When they finally break apart, the both of them just stand there in silence, perfectly content in relishing in the magic of the moment.

Their third kiss is nothing like the first two. When Mako leans down to brush his lips against Korra's after Lin's bending is restored, he can practically feel the shock and amusement coming from their friends and family. Ikki and Jinora giggle like the two little girls they are, while Meelo screams about cooties and girls being "icky". Tenzin's face turns red and he stutters something about being "too young", and Pema nudges him saying that they're almost adults. Katara smiles knowingly, reflecting back on her younger days and the memories of her old friends.

But Korra's irritated. That kiss could've passed for feather falling from a Sparrowkeet (although they aren't indigenous to the South Pole). She prefers the fire of the first two opposed to the chaste sweetness of this one, and tugs his scarf down for more.

Mako doesn't comply, owing the fact that they've gathered a flustered crowd around them. Instead, he smirks and walks away, leaving a very frustrated Avatar in his wake.


End file.
